


- На кой я привязал трос к руке?

by Lee_is_writing_51



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_is_writing_51/pseuds/Lee_is_writing_51
Summary: Чего только не случается при нехватке финансирования
Kudos: 5





	- На кой я привязал трос к руке?

Уиллхаф Таркин читает рапорт директора Кренника о постройке неких конструкций на мобильной боевой станции ЗС-1

Он собрался соорудить пристройку к жилому отсеку. Основательную. Из кирпича! Но ему даже и мысли не пришло в голову купить кирпичи – финансирования-то нет! Только наворовать! Проходило все в неизведанных регионах. Стройка была там всего одна – база повстанцев. На окраине. Длилась много лет. Обшарив все окрестности, только на ней он нашел свободные кирпичи. Правда, на шестом этаже этого недостроенного долгостроя. Сначала решил, что сил у него хватит сил сгонять туда-обратно раз двести (я давно заметил, что в нашем человеке появляется самая необузданная энергия, когда он чувствует, что ему что-то где-то может достаться на халяву). Потом, правда, к чести и соображалке господина директора, он решил все-таки изучить ситуацию. А вдруг найдется какой-то другой способ спустить вниз кирпичи! Не такой занудный, как беганье с ведром на шестой этаж и обратно. Изучил. Пришел к выводу, что такой способ есть. Повстанцы сами поднимали кирпичи наверх довольно изобретательно. Бочкой. Бочка была привязана к тросу. Трос пропущен через блок, прикрепленный на шестом этаже. Те, кто стоял внизу, работали при этом лебедкой. Этакое доморощенное, не характерное для других культур устройство. Поскольку лебедку уже давно с этого долгостроя украли сами повстанцы, в конце дня повстанцы привязывали внизу конец троса, оставляя бочку наверху, чтобы ее, бочку, не украли. Им на ум не могло прийти, что может однажды случиться. Этой бочкой и решил воспользоваться господин директор.  
Несмотря на то, что я пересказываю рапорт своими словами, одно слово автора не могу не сохранить без изменения. Вспоминая в самом начале тот предреанимационный вечер, он написал: «Смеркалось». Все-таки в нашем имперском человеке всегда теплится ностальгия по поэзии, писательству. От такого вступления у меня создалось ощущение, что сейчас я буду читать альдераанский роман. Этакие «Записки охотника за кирпичами».  
Итак… Смеркалось! Господин директор по вооружениям забрался на шестой этаж. Нагрузил кирпичами бочку. Естественно, нагрузил максимально, чтобы уложиться в минимальное число спусков. И, естественно, перегрузил. Я в своем штабе это называю «неправильным планированием». Спустился вниз. Помните? Смеркалось! Для страховки (чтобы бочка не выскользнула)господин директор привязал трос к правой руке и отвязал его конец от коряги. Поскольку перегруженная бочка была намного тяжелее его самого, смеркалось или не смеркалось, не имело уже никакого значения. Согласно простейшему закону физики наш герой начал возноситься. Он не сразу понял, что с ним произошло. Сообразил, в чем дело, только когда, взмыв над елками, увидал закат над лесом. Все-таки в душе он был поэт. А посему, любуясь закатом над лесом, не заметил, как, пролетая мимо третьего этажа, верхней частью туловища встретился с бочкой. От удара чуть не потерял сознание. Но вывернулся. И полетел дальше. Подлетая к блоку, был уверен, что жизнь закончилась: сейчас переломает все кости. С испугу перекрестился свободной левой рукой. Однако, на его счастье, существуют все-таки законы физики. Бочка в этот момент ударилась о землю. От удара дно бочки вылетело вместе с кирпичами, и наш «поэт» с той же скоростью полетел вниз…Как люди проводят вечера в нашей Империи? Кто на балет мон-каламари ходит, кто в корусантскую оперу, кто трагедию о Дарте Плэгасе мудром слушает. Этот вон охотится за кирпичами……….   
В этот момент, по его признанию, он подумал, что лучше бы он все-таки сегодня вечером пошел в корусантскую оперу. Хотя корусантскую оперу терпеть не мог. Видимо, так его эти мысли увлекли, что он опять не заметил, как, пролетая мимо третьего этажа, во второй раз встретился с уже родной для него бочкой. Та отшибла ему и нижнюю часть. Наконец он упал прямо на кирпичи. Можно сказать, на свои кирпичи. Приватизированные. Только строить уже нечем. И не до этого! Потерял сознание. 

Первая строка последнего абзаца повергла меня в гомерические слезы: «Не знаю, сколько времени я пролежал без сознания, но когда я очнулся, уже не смеркалось. Взошла луна».

**Author's Note:**

> Задорнов lives in my mind rent-free


End file.
